The present invention relates to interlocking arrangements and, more particularly, to an interlocking arrangement which is especially useful for manipulatable puzzles.
Puzzles which require manipulation either to disengage or connect parts, are quite common. Puzzles of this nature are solved when parts that are initially connected together are separated, or when parts which are disengaged initially are connected together in a particular manner.